Un, deux, trois
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: Cuddy et House se lancent le defi de seduire Cameron. Attention NC 17 sur le couple CameronCuddyHouse...
1. Chapter 1

**Un, deux, trois...**

Ou comment cesser la guerre entre les ships. Je suis Hameron dans l'âme n'allez pas croire que je deviens Huddy, mais je voulais tester quelque chose de nouveau, j'en ai un peu marre des couples traditionnels puisqu'il s'agit de Cameron/House/Cuddy et puis j'avais envie de m'amuser...

Ceci est ma deuxième fic NC17 et je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, c'est la première fois que je publie sans avoir beaucoup d'avance dans l'écriture mais j'avais envie de vous faire partager cette histoire. Et qui sait vos commentaire me donneront peut-être des idées.

Des spoilers y'en a pas vraiment et puis dans le visionnage j'en suis pas encore a la moitié de la saison 3 alors...

Bonne lecture...

* * *

Mardi 2Novembre.

Le silence régnait dans l'appartement du brillant docteur House. Le diagnosticien regardait la télé sa tasse de café à la main sans se préoccuper de sa compagne qui prenait son café dans la cuisine. Depuis peu leur relation commençait à se détériorer par l'ennui. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute de se défier. Aucun tabou, aucun interdit, tous deux allait très loin, trop long peut-être. Lisa Cuddy posa sa tasse dans l'évier, enfila sa veste de tailleur et prit la direction du salon.

Cuddy : On se voit au travail.

House lui répondit par une sorte de grognement et elle quitta la demeure de son amant. Voilà six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble maintenant, dans les débuts cela était magique mais voilà comme bien souvent, elle sentait House lui échapper, il se lassait et elle en avait plus que conscience. Elle tourna la clef de contact et prit la direction de l'hôpital où l'attendait une montagne de travail pour ne pas changer.

Elle s'installa derrière son bureau et commença à travailler mais le cœur n'y était vraiment pas. Mais alors qu'elle était au téléphone avec un donateur de l'hôpital, House entra dans la pièce en rallant.

Cuddy : Je peux vous rappeler plus tard, un patient à besoin de moi.

Elle raccrocha.

House : Je ne suis pas un de tes patients Cuddy !

Cuddy : Des fois je me le demande. Qu'est ce que tu veux.

House : Ca n'a plus d'importance pour le moment mes lèvres réclament tes soins.

Elle contourna son bureau et s'approcha de lui, il joua le jeu en s'éloignant d'elle, ne voulant pas jouer le rôle du patient docile. Elle finit par le coincé près du mur mais House par une mystérieuse prouesse s'arrangea pour que se soit elle qui se retrouve coincé entre le mur et lui. Il lâcha sa canne et bloqua sa compagne l'empêchant ainsi de fuir si elle le désirait. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas pour le moment.

Cuddy : Tu ne seras décidément jamais un patient simple à soigner.

House : Et pourquoi le serais-je ??? Surtout quand je peux profiter d'un décolleter aussi profond.

Cuddy : Tu t'éloignes de moi…

House : Là pour le moment je peux pas être plus près.

Cuddy : Tu sais très bien que je ne te parle pas de ça.

House : Là tu viens de casser l'ambiance.

Cuddy : House…

House : Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on reprenne nos petits jeux ?

Cuddy : Pourquoi pas.

Elle lui sourit et il lui captura les lèvres avec passion. Mais alors qu'il se séparait d'elle il aperçu Cameron dans le couloir par la fenêtre.

House : Regarde.

Cuddy : Quoi ? C'est ton employée et alors ?

House : Tu veux jouer on va jouer. Je te lance un défi. Mène la à nous, le premier qui arrive à la séduire gagne.

Cuddy : Je pars perdante, elle a un faible pour toi.

House : Oh tu abandonnes déjà…

Il s'éloigna d'elle.

House : Je pensais qu'avec ton charme…

Cuddy : D'accord je prend le pari. Mais aucun de nous ne devra lui faire de mal.

House : Quoi tu as peur que sa naïveté soit mise à l'épreuve… Ca le sera, Cameron est du genre à croire aux contes de fées.

Elle observa à son tour la jeune femme dans le couloir. C'est vrai qu'elle était très belle, et même si par le passé, elle n'avait jamais été vraiment attiré par les femmes, elle sentait qu'elle n'aurait pas de mal à se faire à l'idée de draguer Cameron. Mon D.ieu, elle se sentait comme une adolescente devant son premier flirt. House l'observait, il voyait que son idée faisait son chemin dans la tête de sa compagne et autant dire que se petit jeu l'excitait déjà beaucoup. Il regarda à son tour le physique avantageux de sa jeune employée. Cuddy repoussa House puis quitta son bureau pour se diriger vers Cameron.

Cuddy : Bonjour Docteur Cameron.

Cameron : Ah Docteur Cuddy, bonjour, vous n'auriez pas vu le docteur House ?

Cuddy : Dans mon bureau. Vous êtres ravissante aujourd'hui.

Cameron : Euh… merci.

Cameron croisa le regard de sa patronne et se rendit compte qu'elle l'observait avec gourmandise. Se regard déstabilisa la jeune immunologiste mais l'intervention de House lui permit de se concentrer sur autre chose.

Cameron : Les analyses de Léa Meyer sont arrivé, vous devriez regarder ça.

House : Qui ?

Cameron : Notre patiente !

House : Ah !!!

Il prit le dossier qu'elle lui tendait et pendant que le docteur Cuddy s'éclipsait, Cameron la regarda s'éloigner. Elle avait du mal à comprendre l'attitude de sa patronne. Jusqu'ici les seuls rapports entre les deux femmes avaient été froids et professionnels. Mais ce regard qu'elle venait de lui jeter…

House : En effet, c'est intéressant.

Le diagnosticien prit la direction de leur salle de travail et Cameron se lançait à sa suite.

Plus tard…

House était seul dans son bureau, leur cas avait été résolu et comme d'habitude il avait brillamment trouver le remède miracle. Son portable bipa, un texto, il le prit et le lut, c'était Cuddy, elle voulait savoir si il rentrait avec elle. Il lui répondit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire. Puis éteignit son portable en souriant. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de laisser Cuddy gagner, mais il ne voulait pas en faire trop non plus, voir sa copine draguer une autre femme lui plaisait beaucoup. Il attrapa sa canne son casque et prit la direction du parking.

Domicile de Allison Cameron. 

Allison était à moitié allongé dans son canapé un livre à la main. Plus loin la télé émettait des images du film dont la jeune femme se désintéressait complètement pour preuve du son qui était coupé. Son livre ne l'attirait guère plus. Le regard que lui avait lancé sa patronne plus tôt dans la journée la hantait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle se sermonna mentalement, ses hormones lui jouaient vraiment un tour en se moment. Ce n'était qu'un compliment sur sa tenue, rien d'autre. Et puis les rumeurs disaient Cuddy avec House. Deux coups frappés à sa porte, la tirèrent de ses pensées farfelues. Fatiguée, le corps engourdit, elle fit un effort pour se lever. Elle tourna le verrou et ouvrit le morceau de bois qui protégeait son domaine privé.

Cameron : (surprise) House !

House : Je suis désolé je n'aurais pas dû venir…

Cameron : Entrez.

Elle s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Elle était surprise de le voir chez elle.

House : Je ne vous dérange pas ? J'étais seul et… et à vrai dire je ne voulais pas rester seul. Vous avez dîner ?

Elle fit non de la tête surprise d'autant de gentillesse de sa part. Ils étaient là au milieu du salon.

House : Qu'est ce que vous préférez pizza ou chinois ? A mince je suis sûr que vous êtes au régime.

Cameron : Et pourquoi je serais au régime ?

House : Et bien parce que… Oh oublions.

Cameron : (souriante) Pizza.

Il esquissa un semblant de sourire. Sortit son téléphone portable en installant dans le canapé puis il passa commande. Doucement il tapota le canapé à coté de lui et la jeune femme s'installa. Il récupéra la télécommande sur la table basse et remis le son de la télé avant de passé un bras autour des épaules de sa jeune immunologiste.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voilà un petit chapitre mais j'ai peu avancer sur la suite, je dois bien l'avouer, j'ai eu des problèmes avec ma voisines qui m'ont fortement contrarié car cela a relancer les problèmes neurologiques de ma sœur à cause du stress. Enfin bref voilà le chapitre suivant…_

_Bonne lecture…

* * *

_

Mercredi 3 Novembre. Hôpital Princeton Plainsboro. 

L'heure du déjeuné approchait et toujours pas de House à l'horizon. Les docteurs Chase, Cameron et Foreman s'occupaient comme ils pouvaient. Foreman s'occupait des consultations, Chase se cachait et Cameron, installée au bureau de House pour faire son courier. Un toc à la porte la sortie de sa rêverie, et voir le docteur Cuddy à la porte la déstabilisa. Son regard…

Cuddy : House n'est pas là ?

Cameron : Non on ne l'a pas vu aujourd'hui.

L'immunologiste étouffa un bâillement.

Cuddy : Ca va ?

Cameron : Oui je suis fatiguée, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

En effet, Allison avait passé une grande partie de la nuit à discuter et regarder la télé avec le docteur House. Elle avait beaucoup appréciée se moment même si parfois le grand docteur était plus cassant. Il avait aussi été surprit de découvrir que la jeune femme était capable d'avaler autant de pizza, lui qui la pensait plutôt dans le genre régime.

Cuddy : Vous avez faim ?

Cameron : Je vous demande pardon ???

Cuddy : Venez je vous invite à déjeuner.

Cameron hésita, elle venait de passer la nuit avec House, certes il n'avait fait que discuté, mais voilà qu'elle avait l'impression d'être dragué par sa patronne et ça la mettait assez mal à l'aise.

Cameron : Je… Euh… J'arrive.

Cuddy observa la jeune femme, House avait raison, elle pouvait être tellement enfantine parfois. Mais cela la rendait attendrissante. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi son compagnon avait eu un faible pour elle. Ce qu'elle ressentait était étrange, elle qui aurait été habituellement morte de jalousie dans cette situation, se retrouvait elle même à draguer la même femme que son compagnon. Décidément House s'arrangeait toujours pour pousser les limites plus loin et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle adorait ça.

Restaurant.

Le repas s'était passé dans la bonne humeur, d'abord quelque peu mal à l'aise Cameron avait fini par se détendre en se rendant compte que la directrice n'avait pas d'intention hostile envers elle. Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien. Des souvenirs, des anecdotes, rires de bon cœur, mais alors que Allison relevait la tête, Cuddy approcha sa main doucement et glissa la mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme, lui caressant doucement la joue avant de retirer sa main.

Cameron : Je suis désolé… Je ne suis pas…

La jeune immunologiste se leva brusquement et prit la fuite.

Cuddy : Merde.

Elle posa de l'argent sur la table et se lança à sa poursuite. Elle la rattrapa près d'un arrêt de bus, en effet les deux femmes étant venues avec une seule voiture, Cameron n'avait pas eu le choix. Lisa la rattrapa sans difficulté et s'approcha d'elle. Allison recula d'un pas, nerveuse. La pluie battante n'arrangeait pas les choses. Le petit pull que portait Cuddy devenait transparent sous l'effet de toute cette eau.

Cuddy : Allison je suis désolé.

Elle ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi l'utilisation de son prénom la fit frémir. Elle déglutie et Cuddy avança encore. En reculant, Allison percuta le mur, elle était prise au piège. Mais finalement, elle n'avait plus tellement envie de s'enfuir, elle avait l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans l'estomac, et elle sentait en elle, une certaine envie, son regard se posa sur les lèvres de sa patron et Cuddy en profita pour coller son corps à celui de sa jeune employée. Elle sourit en sentant son cœur s'emballer. Elle décida de passer à l'attaque, rétrécissant l'espace entre elles, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jolie immunologiste. Juste un chaste baiser, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de l'effrayer. La douceur de se baiser surprit Cuddy, elle ne s'attendait pas à ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était étrange et terriblement excitant. Elle ne demandait qu'à recommencer mais elle devait être patiente, comme l'avait dit House, Cameron était du genre à croire aux contes de fées.

Cuddy : Viens rentrons à l'hôpital, avant de devenir nous même des patientes.

Cameron assez troublée esquissa un sourire, et ne résista pas quand Lisa Cuddy lui prit la main, l'entraînant vers la voiture. Cameron se laissa entraîner sans rien dire.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

_Oula ça faisait longtemps je dois bien l'avouer mais entre le twirling et la fac, j'avais un peu mis de coté cette fic, d'autant plus que j'ai découvert une nouvelle série Blood Ties et évidemment je n'ai pas résisté à écrire une fic (qui est bientôt terminé et donc bientôt en ligne), mea culpa._

_Enfin dans tous les cas bonne lecture…_

* * *

Domicile de Lisa Cuddy. 

House et Cuddy étaient entrain de dîner, mais Cuddy était dans la lune.

House : House appelle Cuddy !! Hé tu es avec moi ?

Cuddy : Elle a les lèvres douces…

House : Dis m'en plus…

Cuddy : J'ai embrassé Cameron.

House : Ca j'avais compris. Donne moi des détails.

Lisa Cuddy esquissa un sourire plutôt ravageur. Elle repoussa et s'approcha de son compagnon, se penchant vers lui.

Cuddy : Tu veux que je te montre ???

House : Je crois que je vais devoir contra attaquer avec Cameron, si je ne veux pas perdre.

Cuddy : Je croyais que l'enjeu du pari était de la séduire.

House : Je joue pas sur les mots.

Cuddy : De toute façon maintenant j'ai une longueur d'avance.

House : Mais je compte bien me rendre à quel point ses lèvres sont douces.

Cuddy : Occupe toi des miennes pour le moment.

D'où il se trouvait, House avait vu plongeante dans le décolleté de la directrice et autant dire qu'il n'en perdait pas une miette. Il passa sa main autour de la nuque de la jeune femme pour lui capturer les lèvres. Leurs langues se mêlèrent brusquement mélange d'envie et d'anticipation. House l'attira brusquement à lui et elle se retrouva assise sur ses genoux. Elle se glissa un peu plus vers lui et resserra ses jambes autour du bassin du docteur. Doucement il remonta sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme se glissant sous sa robe. Il se dirigea vers les fesses de la directrice et les caressa avec envie. Il remonta aux creux de ses reins puis la chatouilla tout doucement autour du nombril, il la savait terriblement sensible sur cette partie de son corps avant de laisser sa main glisser vers le but qu'il s'était fixer, mais alors qu'il frôlait le minuscule bout de tissus, elle le stoppa avant qu'il n'aille plus loin dans son exploration. Elle descella ses lèvres de celle de son amant avant de croiser son regard.

Cuddy : Garde ça pour elle. On jouera plus tard.

Elle se leva et commença à débarrasser la table.

House : Là je crois que tu viens de casser l'ambiance.

Cuddy : Désolé mon cœur. Mais c'est toi qui a lancé le jeu.

Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de se reprendre, elle aussi avait senti le désir monter en elle. Mais elle voulait aussi que le jeu devienne encore plus excitant.

Jeudi 4 Novembre. Appartement de Allison Cameron. 

Elle tournait en rond dans son appartement, elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, elle avait embrassé Cuddy… enfin Cuddy l'avait embrassé mais ce qui la dérangeait est qu'elle avait adoré ça. Pourtant l'image de House s'imposait constamment à elle. L'autre nuit, il avait été d'une douceur avec elle. Certes il ne s'était rien passé, mais elle avait sentit son cœur s'emballer. House, Cuddy… Cuddy, House… Elle ne savait plus faire la part des choses, les deux la troublaient énormément. Mais elle ne pouvait pas ressentir quelque chose pour les deux, non ce n'était pas possible, sa vie était déjà bien assez compliqué comme ça. Encore une fois on frappa à sa porte, bon sang on pouvait pas la laisser tranquille avec ses angoisses, si s'était encore un de ses fichus représentants, il allait tâter de sa colère.

Cameron : (haussant la voix) Qui que vous soyez, je ne suis pas intéressée.

Voix étouffé : Bon et bien je rentre chez moi.

House ! C'était la voix de House derrière cette maudite porte. Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi venir la voir à plus de vingt heure ??? Pourquoi ? Des centaines de questions lui tournaient dans la tête pendant qu'elle allait lui ouvrir.

Cameron : Je suis désolé, entrez.

House : J'ai apporté Chinois puis ce que l'autre soir s'était Pizza.

Elle le laissa entrer et comme la dernière fois, il s'installa dans le canapé. Elle se posa à coté de lui et ils commencèrent à dîner. Entre cynisme et rire, elle découvrait une autre facette de son patron. Après quelques heures, elle s'affala dans le canapé d'avoir trop manger.

House : Comment pouvez vous avaler autant et rester aussi maigre ???

Cameron : (se redressant brusquement face à lui) Vous me trouvez « maigre » ???

House : Et bien…

Il l'observa de haut en bas avant de remonter vers son visage.

House : Vous êtes très belle.

Aucun des deux ne riait, une certaine gène s'était installé entre eux deux. House passa sa main sur la nuque de la jeune femme pour l'embrasser. Contrairement au baiser qu'elle avait partager avec Cuddy, celui la était beaucoup moins doux. Leurs langues se frôlèrent pourtant avec douceur. Etrange mélange de force et de provocation. Mais Cameron le repoussa brusquement.

Cameron : Je crois que vous devriez vraiment rentrer chez vous House.

House se dirigea vers la porte.

House : Vous devriez jouir de la vie, Allison. Nous n'en avons qu'une.

Il avait fait exprès de prononcer son prénom, il voulait la faire réagir, il fallait la faire réagir sinon leur petit jeu entre Cuddy et lui n'aurait plus vraiment d'intérêt.

House : Je l'ai appris à mes dépends.

Puis il quitta l'appartement. La laissant seule avec ses tourments pour le moment mais il n'était vraiment prêt à abandonner la partie.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

_C'est vrai je suis cruelle de vous faire attendre comme ça, mais vous verrez l'attente en vaut la chandelle, je peux vous le garantir. Mais mon problème majeur, (ma folie…) fait que j'écris cette fic totalement en désordre la preuve c'est que j'ai déjà écrit la fin… non mais c'est vrai j'ai même écris une chapitre en commençant par la fin et en remontant chaque ligne !!_

_Bonne lecture à tous…_

* * *

Mercredi 11 Juillet. Hôpital Princeton Plainsboro. 

Quelques jours avaient passés, Cameron n'avait pas ré-essuyé les assauts de Cuddy ou de House, mais elle voyait très bien leurs regards se poser sur elle avait envie. Elle ne contrôlait rien et cela la dérangeait mais elle savait que face à ses deux là, elle n'aurait jamais le dessus, ils étaient tellement plus charismatique qu'elle. Pourtant elle devait faire quelque chose, elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, elle devait choisir entre les deux. Mais ça question était qui choisir ? House, elle savait qu'il avait un cœur sous cette carapace elle le savait mais voilà elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait probablement pas lui apporter ce qu'il voulait, dans tous les cas, l'un des deux essayeraient de changer l'autre. Quand à Cuddy, les deux femmes se connaissaient à peine et pourtant le baiser qu'elle avait échanger la faisait encore frémir.

Bon sang, elle devait penser à autre chose, pourtant ça l'obsédait. Que devait-elle choisir ? La force de caractère ou la douceur, elle avait besoin des deux elle le savait au fond d'elle mais ce n'était pas dans ses principes, elle devait absolument faire un choix. Pourquoi avait-elle le don de se mettre dans de drôle de situation. Des souvenirs de son passé lui revinrent en mémoire, son mari pour commencer, elle avait passé six mois avec lui, mais ses six mois avaient été souvent très difficile. La maladie le rendait tellement faible. Puis sa mort avait été cruelle la laissant ainsi désespérément seule, elle avait à se moment là plier bagages, changée de ville, changée d'hôpital, changée pratiquement de vie, à l'exception de son métier, elle avait travailler trop dure pour en arriver là, trop d'heures passées à étudier au lieu de s'amuser, trop d'heures à souffrir. Elle avait toujours voulu aider les gens. Elle avait menti à House quand il avait essayer de la mettre à nue. Son enfance la faisait souffrir. L'absence quasi quotidienne de ses parents, c'est son oncle et sa tante qui s'occupaient d'elle, mais s'occuper était un bien grand mot. Elle passait plus de temps dans un placard qu'autre chose. Ils l'enfermait là quand ils ne voulaient pas d'elle d'en leurs pattes. Elle se souvient y avoir passé des journées entières sans lumière, sans pouvoir en sortir un seul instant.

Elle couru jusqu'au vestiaire, allumant toutes les lumières. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage, elle se sentait mal, tellement mal. Elle détestait son passé, tant de souffrance pourquoi au final ?? Se faire torturer aussi par House sur le plan professionnel. Et sur le plan personnel se retrouver entre deux personnes qui l'attiraient énormément et dont l'un des deux la torturait émotionnellement. Elle était fatiguée de tout ça. Au bout du bout, elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle avait envie. Violemment elle abattit son poing contre le miroir. Celui si se brisa en mille et un éclats dont certain couvert du sang de la jeune femme. Elle se dirigea dans un coin du vestiaire et se laissa glisser sur le sol. Se repliant sur elle même, elle se laissa aller à pleurer.

Une heure plus tard, elle retourna auprès de ses collègues dans la salle de travail après s'être fait soigné par un docteur, elle s'était rendu compte que sa main avait besoin de point de suture.

Chase : Où étais-tu ??Tu as eu un accident ??

Cameron : En quelque sorte.

Elle venait d'esquisser la question ce qui intrigua House vautré à son bureau à jouer à la balle. Cameron se dirigea vers la machine à café, elle prit une tasse puis attrapa la cafetière de sa main bandée, mais elle la lâcha ne pouvant supporter son poids. La cafetière se fracassa sur le sol rependant son contenu sur la moquette, sous l'effet de la douleur, Cameron lâcha sa tasse qui rejoignit sa grande sœur sur le sol. Elle laissa échapper une gémissement de douleur pendant que son bandage se maculait d'une couleur rouge sombre. House poussa Chase et Forman, pour être près de la jeune femme.

Voix : House un patient pour…vous.

Cuddy qui venait d'arriver se rendit compte qu'il se passait quelque chose.

House : Plus tard.

Cuddy : Ca ne peut pas attendre.

House jeta une regard en direction de Cameron et la jolie directrice comprit en voyant le sang qui goutte à goutte s'échappait de son bandage. Cuddy tendit le dossier à House.

Cuddy : C'est important, je m'occupe de soigner le docteur Cameron.

Forman et Chase regardaient quelque peu étonné la complicité et la douceur de cet échange. D'autant que House tenait toujours entre ses mains le bras de Cameron puisqu'on avait interrompu son geste alors qu'il allait examiner la plaie de sa jeune collègue. Lisa Cuddy entraîna avec elle, le docteur Cameron en direction d'une salle d'examen.

Sans un mot, Cuddy la fit s'asseoir, prépara le nécessaire avant de commencer à retirer doucement le bandage. Elle put constater que des points de suture fait sûrement moins d'une heure auparavant venait de sauter.

Cuddy : Mon D.ieu, princesse comment t'es-tu fais ça ?

Cameron ne répondit pas, pas plus qu'elle ne se rendit compte qu'on venait de l'affubler d'une surnom. Cuddy se rendit compte qu'elle était en état de choc. Elle commença à lui recoudre sa plaie avec douceur en lui parlant doucement, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui venait de se passer. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir affronter House, il ne l'aurait jamais pousser aussi loin, elle le savait, House avait toujours eu un faible pour elle et il la poussait au delà de ses limites dans le travail mais lui faire du mal jamais. Elle décida de raccompagner Cameron chez elle, de toute façon elle n'était plus en état de travailler aujourd'hui.

Jeudi 12 Juillet. 8h45. Appartement de Allison Cameron.

Allongée sur le canapé, Lisa Cuddy fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Se levant en sursaut, elle fut déstabilisé avant de se rappeler qu'elle était chez Cameron. Elle décrocha.

Cuddy : Cuddy.

_House :__ Où es-tu ?_

Cuddy : Bonjour à toi aussi.

_House :__ Bonjour. Où es-tu ?_

Cuddy : Chez la princesse. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé hier mais elle était en état de choc, je l'ai ramené chez elle.

_House :__ Elle a brisé un miroir dans les vestiaires. _

Cuddy : Je crois qu'il va falloir y aller doucement avec elle.

_House :__ Tu abandonnes ?_

Cuddy : Bien sûr que non. Mais je ne veux pas qu'on lui fasse du mal. Je me suis attaché à elle.

_House :__ Tu as pu parler avec elle ?_

Cuddy : Pas vraiment, elle a seulement pleurer.

_FLASHBACK_

_Les deux femmes venaient de passer la porte, Cuddy avait du chercher les clefs dans le sac de Cameron, incapable de réagir. Puis elle l'avait entraîné dans sa chambre pour l'allonger dans son lit. Cuddy lui retira ses chaussures et ferma le volet, une lumière s'alluma automatiquement, surprenant ainsi la directrice de l'hôpital. Une lumière tamisée dans le coin de la pièce. Cuddy l'aida à se glisser sous les couvertures mais au moment d'éteindre la lumière, Cameron refusa. Doucement, Cuddy lui posa un baiser sur le front, Cameron fondit en larmes avant de se tourner pour pas que Lisa la voit ainsi. La directrice ferma les yeux, résistant à l'envie de la serrer dans ses bras, avant de se diriger vers le salon, laissant la lumière allumée. La directrice observa autour d'elle. Tout était bien ranger et elle se rendit compte en faisant le tour du propriétaire qu'il y avait beaucoup de lampes. Apparemment Cameron n'aimait pas vraiment l'obscurité. _

_FLASHBACK_

* * *

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

_Et voilà un petit chapitre, désolé si j'ai écris déjà beaucoup sur cette fic, il me manque la partie NC 17 du chapitre suivant et je dois vous avouer que je n'ai pas vraiment le moral à écrire en se moment. Je viens de perdre ma chienne qui est morte dans mes bras et j'ai quelques difficultés avec la fac, sans parler des tensions chez moi à cause du copain de ma sœur… enfin ma vie ne vous intéresse pas alors je vous dis bonne lecture… _

Bureau de Lisa Cuddy. 10h50.

Elle attendait, elle savait qu'il allait bientôt arriver dès qu'il pourrait s'éclipser. Elle tenta de se plonger dans quelques dossiers mais s'était trop difficile, elle referma donc les dossiers et attendit plongeant dans le bain de ses pensées. Elle sursauta assez violemment quand il referma brusquement la porte derrière lui.

Cuddy : House.

House : Tu voulais me voir ?

Cuddy : Oui. Il faut qu'on arrête avec Cameron.

House : Pourquoi ?

Cuddy : Tu n'as pas vu dans quel état elle était. Je crois qu'on lui fait du mal.

Dire ses quelques mots lui faisait mal au cœur, elle appréciait énormément Cameron, et la saveur de leur baiser était encore sur ses lèvres, ne lui donnant que l'envie de recommencer encore et encore.

House : Laisse moi tirer les choses au clair avec elle.

Cuddy : Je préfère pas…

House : Oh je croyais que tu me faisais un peu plus confiance…

Cuddy : House !

House : Fait moi confiance pour une fois.

Cuddy : Je t'en prie ne lui fait pas de mal.

House : Ne t'en fais pas je ne ferais pas volontairement du mal à la princesse.

17h45.

Cameron venait de voir son dernier patient en consultation. Machinalement elle rangeait la pièce où elle venait de passer la journée perdue dans ses pensées. Soudain House entra dans la pièce, la faisant sursauter. Il referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui et tira les rideaux.

Cameron : House ?

House : Allison…

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, elle recula.

House : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec le miroir.

Cameron : Peu importe maintenant, je le rembourserais si il le faut.

House : Je me fiche de se maudit miroir. Pour le moment c'est toi qui m'intéresse princesse.

Cameron : C'est nouveau ça.

House : Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça.

Cameron : Vous… Tu souffles le chaud et le froid, comment veux-tu que je réagisse ?

Elle avait décidé de le tutoyer, après tout, il faisait bien la même chose, et elle avait décidé de le défier. House lui prit ça pour un signe qu'il pouvait aller plus loin. Mais alors qu'il faisait un pas vers elle, elle le contourna et se dirigea vers la porte. A l'aide de sa canne, il bloqua la porte et se glissa derrière la jeune femme l'enlaça de son bras libre, la bloquant contre son corps. Il avait décidé de jouer l'étape supérieur.

House : Cesse de jouer Princesse.

Cameron : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

House : Domme moi une raison.

Cameron : Parce que…

House : Ce n'est pas une raison valable.

Leurs deux voix s'étaient faite plus rauque. Il sentait le souffle de sa compagne se faire plus court, il savait qu'il était entrain de la faire craquer. Doucement il lâcha sa canne et glissa sa main sous le chemisier de la jeune femme.

Cameron : Non…

Elle laissa pourtant sa tête tomber en arrière pour retomber sur l'épaule de Greg House.

House : Ne me dit pas non.

Il posa son autre main sur sa poitrine et fit sauter un à un les boutons. Il glissa sa main sous le fin bout de tissus et la sentit vibrer sous ses doigts, il savait qu'il était entrain de gagner sur sa réticence. Il s'approcha de son oreille.

House : (murmurant) Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je ressens.

Il lui mordilla la lobe de l'oreille tout en pressant la jeune femme un peu plus contre lui. Il tentait au maximum de se contrôler, si il voulait atteindre son objectif, ou plutôt leur objectif. Même si il n'était pas sûr que Cuddy avait bien compris tous les aboutissants. Et puis merde, il n'était pas sûr de les comprendre lui même, mais si il savait qu'il avait envie d'elle, vraiment envie d'elle. Pourtant il relâcha la jeune femme, la laissant désorienté.

House : Ce n'est pas encore le moment…

Elle le gifla violemment.

House : Je crois que je l'ai mérité.

Elle referma son chemisier et se dirigea vers la porte mais alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle parte, elle s'approcha de lui, saisit le col de sa chemise et l'embrassa. Surpris par l'initiative de la jeune femme, il l'observa quitter la pièce sans pouvoir réagir.

Samedi 14 Juillet. 23h30. Appartement de Gregory House. 

Installée contre son amant, Lisa Cuddy discutait avec lui. Ce petit jeu avec Cameron les avait rapproché. Mais maintenant la présence de la jeune médecin leur manquait même si aucun n'osait aborder le sujet. Brusquement l'endocrinologue quitta le lit du couple pour se diriger vers la cuisine. House la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Elle était jolie comme ça à moitié dévêtu, buvant une tasse de café, pensive.

House : Je te donnerais bien un penny pour tes pensées mais je préfère les avoir gratuitement.

Elle releva les yeux sur lui pendant qu'il venait s'installer en face d'elle.

House : Ne me dis pas que c'est Cameron qui te préoccupe.

Cuddy : Si…

House : Cuddy !

Cuddy : Tu as choisi le jeu, tu n'as pas pensé aux conséquences. Et je sais que toi aussi, tu as un cœur.

House : Ce n'est qu'un jeu qui n'est pas terminé.

Cuddy : J'abandonne.

House : Tu ne le veux pas.

Cuddy : Non. Mais je veux qu'on arrête de prendre ça pour un simple jeu. Cameron n'est pas un jouet.

House : Elle n'est peut être pas un jouet mais tu enlèves tout le plaisir au jeu.

Cuddy : Tu es insupportable.

House : Tu m'aimes bien comme ça.

* * *

TBC…

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

_Désolé pour le retard, vraiment désolé mais les passages NC17 ne sont pas les plus simples à écrire et surtout quand on connait la situation de nos trois héros… Et puis en se moment ma situation n'est pas vraiment propice à l'écriture mais je fais de mon mieux…_

_Bonne lecture quand même… _

_(Mince il est deux heure du mat' et la maison pue la banane… merci les parents. :(__ )_

* * *

Mercredi 18 Juillet. 

Un whisky posé devant elle, la directrice hésitait à le boire, elle attendait impatiemment la jeune femme et elle voulait être en pleine possession de ses moyens quand cette dernière arriverait. La barmaid approcha voyant la mine soucieuse de la directrice. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ça, les gens qui s'installait au bar, commandait un alcool fort sans le boire ou en buvant trop avait bien souvent un souci.

Barmaid : Vous voulez en parler ??

Cuddy : A vrai dire j'attends quelqu'un.

Barmaid : Un beau jeune homme ?

Une très belle jeune femme venait de pousser la porte du bar et se dirigeait vers le docteur Cuddy, esquissant un sourire timide. Cuddy le lui rendit.

Barmaid : Oh je vois ! Très jolie. Bonne chance.

La directrice posa un billet sur la table, se leva et s'approcha de Cameron. Elle lui prit la main avant de lui poser un baiser sur la joue.

Cuddy : Je t'offre un verre…

Cameron : J'aimerais surtout aller ailleurs.

Cuddy : D'accord.

Elles sortirent du bar.

Cuddy : Ma voiture est par là…

Allison prit la main que son aînée lui tendait, la sensation les électrisa. Cuddy ne résista pas, elle tira la jeune femme à elle et l'embrassa passionnément. La plaquant contre la voiture, Cuddy résista à l'envie d'aller plus loin et tira sur le morceau de soie qu'elle avait au cou pour s'en libérer. De sa main libre, elle caressa le visage de la jeune immunologiste avant de vouloir lui bander les yeux. La jeune femme commença à paniquer, elle était terrifiée par l'obscurité.

Cuddy : Fait moi confiance, je reste toujours avec toi.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Allison se laissa aveugler par le tissu en soie de grand couturier. Cuddy la guida jusqu'au siège passager avant de se mettre au volant. Après un regard pour Cameron qui était tendu sur son siège, elle démarra.

Arrivés devant son domicile, Cuddy hésita puis fini par couper le moteur avant de descendre. Elle contourna le véhicule et aida Cameron à en faire autant. La guidant jusqu'à la maison, elle ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière elles avant de l'embrasser. Cameron vibrait, cette échange dans le noir était terriblement excitant malgré sa peur de l'obscurité, elle avait rapidement repris le contrôle de son esprit acceptant d'offrir les commandes à sa compagne. Mais elle ne resta pas inactif pour autant, ses mains effleuraient la peau de Lisa sous son fin chemisier. House replié dans la pénombre, les observait avec gourmandise. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il sentit grandir en lui son désir. Posant sa canne contre le mur, il s'avança sans bruit vers le couple, Cuddy le vit approcher et esquissa un sourire contre les lèvres de la jeune immunologiste. House se colla contre son corps, la faisant sursauter, elle s'éloigna quelque peu de Lisa, heurtant un peu plus le corps robuste du diagnosticien. Cameron releva la tête vers Lisa pendant que House lui retirait le bandeau des yeux. Lisa lui sourit doucement à la jeune femme pour la rassurer, alors que House l'enlaçait en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

Cuddy : Fais-nous confiance.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle l'embrassa. Les muscles de la jeune femme se détendirent, signe de départ. Lisa commença à déboutonner le chemisier de la jeune femme avant que leur partenaire la lui retire. House lui posa une succession de petits baisers sur son épaule dénudée avant de capturer les lèvres de Cuddy juste à coté du visage d'Allison qui assistait à la scène prise en sandwich entre eux. Allison laissa échapper un gémissement quand les mains de House et de Cuddy se posèrent sur sa poitrine faisant s'envoler le bout de dentelle qui la recouvrait encore il y a peu. Mais alors que House allait s'attaquer à la fermeture éclair de son pantalon de lin, Allison posa sa main sur celle du médecin pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, il laissa échapper un grognement de frustration, mais Lisa voyant ce que la jeune immunologiste voulait. Elle se détacha d'elle et l'entraina avec elle vers la chambre, obligeant House à les suivre. Mais alors qu'il referma sa prise sur le corps des jeunes femmes, Allison chercha l'interrupteur malgré l'insistance des baisers de ses deux amants. Elle ne trouva que celui du couloir mais tant pis, la lumière lui était suffisante. La chambre ainsi plongé dans la semi obscurité, voyait leurs ombres danser sur le mur. Cuddy se sépara d'eux les obligeant à revenir dans la réalité. D'un air de défi et sans les lâcher du regard elle fit un pas en arrière et retira ses chaussures. Elle déboutonna sa jupe pour la laisser tomber à terre, avant de s'assoir sur le lit. Elle était là, un air de défi sur le visage déboutonnant un à un les boutons de son chemisier blanc. House prit la main de Cameron et après avoir poser un baiser sur ses doigts fins, l'entraina avec lui pour rejoindre leur partenaire. Allison fit stopper Lisa et prit la relève. Dans le même mouvement elle lui retira son soutien gorge avant de prendre son mamelon entre ses lèvres pour le suçoter doucement. House lui se glissa derrière la jeune femme et laissa descendre des mains le long du corps de la jolie doyenne avant de se poser sur ses hanches caressant sa peau douce avec volupté. Lisa frissonna mais se concentra sur la douce Allison, commençant par l'obliger à relever la tête pour lui capturer les lèvres. Elle passa ses bras autour des hanches de la jeune femme et la rapprocha d'elle. Les mains de Lisa s'aventurèrent à déboutonner le pantalon de lin de la jeune femme, se glissant sous le bout de tissu, elle lui caressa doucement les fesses. Quittant le lit, Cameron se mit debout et laissa tomber le bout de toile à même le sol se trouvant nue devant eux. Elle savait qu'ils la jugeaient et elle devait reconnaitre que cela l'angoissait mais prise dans un tourbillon de sentiments, elle senti son cœur faire un bon quand tout deux comme un seul homme lui tendirent la main. Elle esquissa un sourire et se dirigea vers eux.

Cuddy : Tu nous fais confiance ?

Cameron : Oui.

Ses traits affichaient un abandon total, et bien au-delà du jeu, House sentait que les choses devenaient plus sérieuses pourtant il ne pouvait quitter des yeux ses deux magnifiques femmes à ses cotés. House embrassa doucement Cameron, Lisa les observait, elle connaissait déjà la saveur des baisers de son amant mais le voir embrasser la jeune femme lui donnait des papillons dans l'estomac. Elle vit son amant ouvrir les yeux pour la regarder. Elle sourit en se mordant la lèvre inferieur avant de coller son torse contre le dos de la plus jeune. Cameron laissa tomber sa tête en arrière et Cuddy laissa ses doigts courir sur sa gorge. Et pendant qu'Allison prenait appui contre Lisa, House caressait son corps avec douceur à l'écoute de chacune de ses réactions. En frôlant son ventre il la sentit tressaillir. Tout en enlaçant la jeune femme, Lisa laissa à son tour ses mains glisser sur le corps d'Allison en la faisant légèrement basculer en arrière pour laisser à House un meilleur accès vers son intimité. Il en profita pour lui relever un genou, puis l'autre avant de lui caresser l'aine. Le muscle de sa cuisse se contracta et de sa main libre il en laissa glisser ses doigts le long. Ralentissant chacune de ses caresses gardant ainsi un contrôle de la situation qu'il savait ferait bientôt réagir la jeune femme. Ses caresses contrastaient avec la fermeté que celle qu'appliquait Lisa en jouant avec ses seins. La respiration de Cameron était anarchique. Sa main se dirigea vers Lisa, elle voulait toucher sa peau, la sentir entre sous ses doigts. Elle heurta enfin sa hanche, la caressant, elle l'aida à mieux se positionner autour d'elle. Elle fit glisser sa jambe au dessus de la sienne, jusqu'à se que son pied frôle l'intérieur de sa cuisse. House embrassa doucement le pied de Lisa avant de laisser son souffle courir sur l'intimité d'Allison. Les voir dans cette position excitait fortement Lisa. House décida de pimenter un peu plus le jeu comme si celui si n'était pas déjà assez intense. Il recula son visage de l'intimité d'Allison et lui prit la main, la guidant ainsi vers son intimité.

House : Caresse-toi.

* * *

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

_Oui je sais je n'ai pas mis de chapitre depuis un bon moment mais entre mon ordi qui à fait des siennes et des centaines d'autres choses, je n'avais ni vraiment le temps ni vraiment l'envie de finir se chapitre assez délicat à écrire. Mais je vous l'ai fini ce soir avec le soutien de Prune mon bébé chien qui fait gros dodo sur mes genoux en ce moment même. _

_Alors je vous dis bonne lecture en espérant que le prochain chapitre arrive un peu plus vite car il contient (encore) du NC17 enfin je crois… enfin je verrais je n'ai que les très grande lignes dans ma tête et qu'une partie de la suite d'écrite …_

* * *

House : Caresse-toi.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un ordre mais cela sonnait comme tel. House vit la jeune femme hésiter, sa timidité reprenant le dessus. Il lui prit la main et guida les doigts de la jeune femme vers sa propre intimité. Au moment où elle l'a frôla, les mains de Lisa se posèrent sur ses seins. Allison se cabra, et House délaissa ses mains pour lui saisir les hanches, la plaquant contre Lisa.

House : Tiens toi tranquille, princesse.

Une des mains de Lisa caressait encore la poitrine d'Allison pendant que l'autre s'aventurait sur sa gorge la caressant avec envie avant de lui poser un baiser dans le cou. Allison laissait échapper une série de gémissement complètement dominé par les sensations qui s'immisçait à chaque caresse que lui prodiguait ses compagnons. House et Cuddy échangèrent un regard complice et reprirent de plus belle les caresses sur sa peau douce. Allison se sentit défaillir quand les doigts de House s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs de son intimité et qu'il entama un lent va et vient. Lisa se redressa entrainant Allison dans son mouvement et le corps de Cameron se retrouva caller contre le corps d'House, ils incitèrent la jeune femme à se retourner et ses seins heurtèrent ceux de la doyenne. La main de Cuddy s'aventura sur le corps nu de Greg. Trouvant ce qu'elle désirait, elle l'entoura de ses doigts, il était chaud et dure, le grognement qu'il poussa montra qu'il était prêt pour la suite. Mais il devrait encore attendre un peu, les jambes d'Allison se resserrèrent autour de sa taille. House embrassa Cuddy par-dessus l'épaule de Cameron comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. Tout en caressant House, l'autre main de Cuddy se dirigea vers la chaleur de l'intimité d'Allison, elle la savait prête, House laissa glisser ses deux mains le long des cuisses de la jeune femme et ouvrit le passage pour sa compagne. La jeune femme laissa échapper un cri de surprise quand Lisa s'introduisit en elle un peu brusquement. House délaissa les cuisses d'Allison pour se diriger vers la main de Cuddy et qui menaçait de lui faire rendre les armes d'une seconde à l'autre.

Cameron : Maintenant House, ou je ne répondrais plus de moi.

L'initiative de la jeune femme aurait pu faire sourire les deux amants s'il n'y avait pas eu tant de tensions dans la pièce. Il croisa le regard de Cuddy et celle-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête. House embrassa l'ainée des jeunes femmes avant qu'elle ne l'entraine dans la direction de Cameron. Avec une douceur terrifiante, il entra en elle sous le regard de la doyenne qui observait les traits fins d'Allison qui se contractait sous les vagues de plaisir qui l'envahissaient à chacun des mouvements de bassins du grand docteur. Cuddy n'était pas en reste et caressait le dos de son amant sans quitter des yeux le regard de la jeune femme voilé par les émotions. Peu à peu Cameron perdit le contrôle de son corps, secouée de spasmes, dont l'intensité augmentait à chaque pression du corps de House contre le sien, mais c'est la main de la doyenne que saisit Cameron quand elle fut enfin bousculée dans les chaines d'un plaisir qui venait de mettre le feu à son corps et à son âme.

Jeudi 19 Juillet. Domicile de Lisa Cuddy.

Cameron réveillée par le soleil, se sentait fatiguée, mais elle se força à ouvrir les yeux, elle découvrit qu'elle était entremêlée dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes. Prisonnière des corps de ses deux compagnons. Elle tenta de quitter le lit mais House resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille en grognant. Elle esquissa un sourire quand les cheveux de Cuddy virent doucement lui chatouiller la nuque. Ce qu'elle ressentait était étrange, elle se sentait pour la première fois à sa place et pourtant elle était mal à l'aise, ignorant qu'elle serait la réaction des deux autres au réveil. Cuddy s'éveilla à son tour, elle avait senti le corps de Cameron remuer. L'endocrinologue chercha la main de sa compagne, enlaçant ses doigts aux siens avant de les porter à ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux pour croiser le regard de la jeune femme.

Cuddy : Bonjour princesse.

Cameron : Bonjour.

House poussa un nouveau grognement avant d'enfoncer un peu plus sa tête dans l'oreiller.

House : Les filles, y'en a qui dorme ici. Le réveil n'a pas encore sonné.

Cuddy : Pour nous si, Don Juan.

Cuddy tira brusquement sur le drap.

Cameron : Hé !

Cuddy : Tu ne voudrais pas arriver au travail en retard ?

Cuddy s'assit sur le lit s'enroulant en partie dans le drap qu'elle venait de tirer à soi. Elle découvrit ses deux amants enlacés à moitié nus. House serrait dans ses bras, Allison qui portait une chemise froissé bien trop grande. Et tout trois savaient que ce n'était pas la fin de la nuit où Cameron l'avait porté qui l'avait froissé ainsi. Dans la pénombre, Cameron quitta ses bras et imita Lisa qui sortait du lit. Debout, les deux femmes se faisaient face, hésitantes, Cuddy finit par lui poser un baiser très tendre sur le front.

Cameron : Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une douche.

Cuddy : Je vais te passer des habits propres.

Cameron : Merci.

Cuisine. Une heure plus tard. 

Lorsque Cuddy entra dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuné, Cameron était debout, une tasse de café à la main, le regard totalement perdu.

Cuddy : Ca va ?

Cameron : Je ne sais pas.

Cuddy : Ce qu'on a fait cette nuit te contrarie ?

Cameron ne répondit rien, de nouveau mal à l'aise.

Cuddy : Allison, nous sommes des adultes consentants, ce que nous avons fait ne regarde que nous, et ne doit pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

Cameron : Je sais.

La doyenne s'approcha et lui posa un baiser sur le front et posa un trousseau de clefs sur le comptoir.

Cuddy : Tu peux fermer derrière toi, s'il te plait.

Puis elle quitta l'appartement, il ne fallait pas qu'elle arrive en retard, une réunion du conseil avait lieu dans moins d'une heure.

* * *

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

_Et voilà cette fois vous n'attendrez pas trop pour un chapitre suivant car le voilà !! Alors une chose : Bonne lecture. _

* * *

Hôpital Princeton Plainsboro. 17h30.

Le docteur Cameron avait fuit les deux autres toute la journée. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son travail, House l'avait d'ailleurs quelque peu laissé tranquille, en lui donnant à faire ses consultations. Elle l'avait remercié du regard, ne se faisant pas prier pour s'éclipser. Elle y avait passé la journée esquissant le cas que Cuddy leur avait donné. S'ils avaient vraiment besoin d'elle, House aurait su la trouver. Elle venait de terminer son service et prit la direction des vestiaires. Elle ouvrit son casier et récupéra son sac avant d'enlever sa blouse. Le bruit de la porte le fit sursauter, elle était angoissée mais ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Des bruits de pas, une canne qui heurte le sol et à peine eu-t-elle le temps de relever, qu'elle se retrouva plaquée contre les casiers, un corps pressé contre le sien.

House : Tu sais que tu es très sexy dans le tailleur de Cuddy…

Il l'embrassa, glissant sa main sous son chemisier. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Le baiser gagna en force, mais l'ouverture de la porte des vestiaires les firent se séparer brusquement. House leva les yeux au ciel en découvrant qu'il s'agissait du docteur Chase.

Chase : Un problème ???

House : Pourquoi y'aurait-il un problème ?

Chase : Je ne sais pas…

Cameron était extrêmement mal à l'aise, elle avait l'impression d'être une adolescente prise en faute. Chase retira sa blouse et la mit dans son casier avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Cameron et House.

Chase : Bonne soirée, docteur House, Cameron.

Cameron : Bonne soirée.

Chase leurs lança un drôle de regard avant de partir. Les corps de Cameron et House étaient encore très proche. Il fallait qu'elle parte c'est ce que lui criait tout son corps, il fallait qu'elle fuit.

Cameron : Je dois y aller.

Elle attrapa son sac sur le banc et partie en courant. Il essaya de la retenir sans vraiment y réussir. Il respira profondément mais n'essaya pas de la rattraper, il venait de faire une boulette.

Dimanche 22 Juillet. Domicile d'Allison Cameron. 

Installé dans son canapé, Cameron essayait de se concentrer sur se livre sur les maladies infectieuses qu'elle venait de s'acheter mais son esprit torturé l'empêchait de se concentrer. Le coup de grâce fut donné quand elle entendit du bois retentir contre sa porte.

_House :__ Cameron, ouvre, on sait que tu es là !_

Il n'était pas seul, une autre voix, elle finit par distinguer celle de la directrice. Un bruit métallique dans la serrure et la porte qui s'ouvre enfin au plus grand déplaisir de sa jeune locataire.

Cuddy : House, je t'avais dit non.

House : Mais ma méthode est bien plus efficace.

Cameron : Je devrais appeler les flics.

Les regards de ses deux amants se posèrent sur elle, elle était debout, les mains sur les hanches, le regard furieux.

House : Mais tu ne le feras pas !

Elle se dirigea vers le téléphone et composa le 911, House lui arracha brusquement le combiné des mains avant de le porter à son oreille.

House : Un faux numéro désolé !

Et il reposa le combiné sur son socle avec un peu trop de force.

House : Okay tu en es capable !

Cameron : Écoutez… D'accord j'ai eu peur du regard des autres c'est pour ça que je vous ai évité depuis… enfin vous comprenez…

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et tous deux la suivirent. Elle avait été honnête avec eux, car non seulement elle le leurs devait mais elle savait aussi que ses deux là verraient en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et plus particulièrement House. De son coté, elle ferma les yeux, espérant qu'ils comprennent sa position, ils avaient tout deux tellement plus de charisme qu'elle.

Cuddy : Aucun de nous trois n'a envie que ça se sache, nos positions à l'hôpital ne nous le permettent pas.

House : Mais tu dois bien avouer que c'était génial !

Cameron : (souriante) Ca oui !!!

Tous trois étaient à l'étroit dans la minuscule cuisine et le moindre mouvement que faisait Cameron pour préparer le café, faisait que leurs corps se frôlaient, faisant largement augmenter la température dans la pièce. Finalement House la saisit brusquement par les hanches avant de l'embrasser sans aucune douceur. Cuddy observa la scène avec gourmandise, voir ses deux là s'embrasser sans aucune retenue était particulièrement excitant. Elle fit un pas vers le couple avant de caresser avec douceur les cheveux de la jeune femme. Pourtant elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Cameron se retourne pour l'embrasser à son tour. House ne supportant pas d'être brusquement délaisser, éloigna les cheveux de sa jeune employée pour avoir un meilleur accès à sa nuque. Doucement il commença par lui poser un baiser derrière l'oreille puis plus bas avant de lui aspirer la peau, provoquant chez la jeune femme des spasmes de plaisir dans tout le corps. Cuddy venait de terminer de déboutonner le chemisier de la jeune femme et House entreprit de le faire glisser sur le sol.

Cameron : Non…

Mais ses deux amants n'étaient pas prêts à la laisser filer. House et Cuddy voulurent resserrer leur étreinte. Mais Cameron prit leur prit la main.

Cameron : Pas ici…

Un magnifique sourire se dessina sur le visage de Lisa et un rire taquin s'échappa des lèvres de House pendant qu'elle les entrainait avec elle en direction de sa chambre.

Lundi 23 Juillet. Appartement d'Allison Cameron. 

House endormi, tenait fermement dans ses bras les deux femmes, qui s'observaient au dessus de son corps. Elles se sourirent tendrement.

Cameron : (chuchotant) Il va falloir partir bientôt pour l'hôpital.

Cuddy : Je sais. D'autant plus que j'ai rendez-vous avec les responsables des départements de la faculté.

Elle vit sa compagne froncer les sourcils.

Cuddy : Je ne suis pas seulement la directrice de l'hôpital mais également le doyen de l'université.

Cameron : C'est vrai j'avais oublié.

House : (sans ouvrir les yeux) Les filles…

Cameron : Il est comme ça tous les matins ?

Cuddy : Oui.

Cameron : Pauvre de nous !

House ouvrit les yeux et observa les deux femmes, il se trouvait chanceux d'avoir dans son lit, deux créatures de rêve. Elles souriaient, elles étaient littéralement radieuses. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir quelque peu contraint Lisa à le suivre jusqu'ici. Il avait vraiment adoré la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. Chacune d'elles s'étaient montrés tendre et gourmande sans pour autant que cela lui déplaise. Il leur vola un baiser à chacune d'elles.

House : Je suppose que puisque vous me proposez de me faire le petit déjeuné il faut que je sorte de ce lit !

Les deux femmes réagirent à l'instinct et lui donnèrent toutes deux un coup dans l'épaule avant de se mettre à rire. L'ambiance était douce et bonne enfant, très différente que le matin de leur première nuit.

House : Je suppose que ta baignoire n'est pas assez grande pour nous trois.

Cameron : Je n'ai qu'une douche !

House : Non ?!?

Cameron : Et si désolé.

House : Alors ça vaut un petit déjeuné.

Cuddy : Ca faut surtout qu'on se dépêche ou ça va finir par paraître suspect si on arrive en retard.

House : Tous les trois ??? Tu plaisantes ! Personne n'imaginerait que je vous ai mis toutes les deux dans mon lit.

Cuddy : Au sens propre du terme, on a jamais été dans ton lit.

House : Va falloir qu'on remédie à ça alors. Ce soir ?

Cuddy : House !!!

House : Hé ! Je suis simplement un homme, qu'est ce que j'y peux…

Cameron : Je ne suis pas sûre que tous les hommes couchent avec leur patronne et leur employée en même temps.

House : Mais je suis sûr qu'ils y ont pensé.

Les deux femmes quittèrent le lit.

House : Hé ! Où est ce que vous allez ???

Cuddy : J'ai faim !

Cameron : Pareil pour moi. Qu'est ce que tu dis de pancakes ?

Cuddy : Si tu as de la pâte à tartiner au chocolat je suis partante.

Cameron : Je vais voir s'il en reste dans ma réserve.

* * *

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

_Voilà après un nouveau plantage de PC où j'ai failli perdre mes fics et tous mes fichiers par la même occasion, me voilà prête à publier un nouveau chapitre je vais essayer d'en mettre un autre très bientôt pour me faire pardonner…_

_Bonne lecture. _

* * *

Hôpital Princeton Plainsboro. 11h30. 

House était à son bureau, pensif, ses trois employés travaillaient en silence dans la pièce d'à coté chacun concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Le diagnosticien observait Cameron du coin de l'œil, c'était une très belle jeune femme, il ne le contestait pas. Pourtant il doutait dans ce que donnerait cette relation à plus long terme. Car il savait en la rejoignant hier, il avait signé pour du plus long terme, Cameron était comme ça. Avec Cuddy, il avait commencé, en s'amusant, un soir de temps en temps, mais rapidement cela avait ressemblé un peu plus à une relation amoureuse, bien qu'il doutait de ses sentiments, il tenait à elle mais il n'était pas amoureux. Non s'était impossible. Il était incapable d'aimer de nouveau, il le savait. Il sourit en la voyant passé la main sur le pansement blanc qui ornait son cou. Il l'avait entendu jurer seule dans la salle de bain le matin même quand elle avait découvert le suçon qu'elle avait dans le cou. Il était plutôt fière de son œuvre, il devait le reconnaître, les deux avaient prit à partie Cuddy pour savoir si cette marque rouge sur sa peau blanche lui allait à merveille ou pas. Cuddy avait longuement sourit sans avoir donné d'avis. Mais la joute verbale entre ses deux amants avait eu l'air de lui plaire.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Cameron :__ Je t'en pris ce.. truc est vraiment horrible !_

_House :__ Je trouve ça très sexy !_

_La jeune femme lui jeta un regard noir. _

_House :__ Tu n'auras qu'à mettre de la poudre magique ! _

_Cameron :__ J'ai déjà mis du fond de teint. _

_Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers la directrice qui était entrain de tartiner du Nutella sur les pancakes que House avait fini par cuisiner au plus grand plaisir des deux femmes. _

_Cuddy :__ Oula ! Je ne suis pas responsable de ce suçon, débrouillez vous tout les deux. Mais je pense que vous feriez mieux de manger, si vous ne voulez pas que l'on soit en retard. Greg, la prochaine fois évite les endroits aussi voyants ! Princesse, un carré de soie devrait faire l'affaire. _

_Cameron :__ Au mois de Juillet !!! Lisa…_

_House :__ Je vais te faire un pansement comme ça tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu es blessé. _

_Cameron :__ Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. _

_Cuddy :__ Mais il n'y en a pas d'autre pour le moment. _

_Cameron se rapprocha de sa compagne et se pencha au dessus d'elle. La jolie directrice fronça les sourcils. Mais Cameron lui captura les lèvres, léchant doucement sa lèvre supérieure avant de finalement s'éloigner. _

_Cameron :__ (se justifiant) Tu avais de…_

_Elle lui indiqua son pancake plein de Nutella du doigt. _

_Cuddy :__ Euh… merci et je crois que je vais arrêter là le Nutella ou mes hanches vont cruellement le regretter. _

_House :__ Moi je les adore tes hanches._

_Cameron :__ Tu es très bien comme tu es. _

_Cuddy :__ Vous ne direz pas ça quand j'aurais 10kg de plus !_

_Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre pour récupérer la veste que Cameron lui avait prêter. _

_**FLASHBACK**_

Mercredi 25 Juillet. Fête foraine. 23h30.

Une fête foraine, les filles lui avaient fait parcourir plus de soixante-dix kilomètres pour aller à une fête foraine alors qu'ils avaient passé la journée au boulot et devait recommencer demain. Mais rapidement il avait oublié sa rancœur en les voyant sourire. Il avait l'impression de voir deux enfants dans des corps de femme et des corps plus que séduisants. Il n'aimait pas vraiment sortir mais les jeunes femmes pouvaient être extrêmement persuasives et puis il avait découvert encore un autre facette de Cuddy et Cameron, elles étaient joyeuses, ouvertes, drôles et tendre. Il avait été vraiment surpris de voir leur comportement. Elles étaient un peu plus loin, Cuddy avait entraîné la jeune femme vers un stand de dégommage de boites de conserve vide. De magnifiques peluches trônaient le long du stand. Elles étaient rayonnantes au point que cela lui donnait envie de sourire. Il se sentait étrangement bien en leur compagnie mais il se sentait inquiet, en réalité ce qui le dérangeait le plus c'est qu'il sentait en lui la peur. La peur que Cameron s'éloigne de nouveau. Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers lui, lui faisant signe de venir. Prenant appui sur sa canne, il les rejoignit en une dizaine de pas. Les deux femmes lui tendaient des balles de baseball.

Cameron : S'il te plait ?

House sortit un billet de sa poche et le donna au forain.

House : Donnez-moi pour deux parties.

Forain : Vous aurez besoin de plus de deux parties pour satisfaire ses dames.

House : On verra ça.

Il attrapa la balle et visa, d'un seul coup, il fit tomber tout l'étalage de boite. Les deux femmes souriaient un peu plus. House prit donc la deuxième balle des mains de Cuddy et fit un nouveau carton.

Forain : Félicitations.

House : Choisissez mesdames.

Le choix de grosses peluches étaient assez important, et pendant que Cuddy optait pour un jaguar noir, la jeune Cameron choisit une girafe, assise sur ses fesses, la girafe ressemblait plus à un doudou géant qu'autre chose, mais c'est vrai qu'elle avait quelque chose d'attendrissante. Les deux ainées l'observèrent, Cameron était craquante serrant dans ses bras, cette girafe en peluche.

House : Maintenant que vous avez votre peluche on peut peut-être rentrer à la maison !

Cuddy : J'ai envie de faire des montagnes russes.

Callant la peluche sous son bras, elle attrapa ses deux amants par le bras, elle les entraina vers l'attraction dont elle avait envie.

* * *

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

_Oui je sais je n'ai pas mis de chapitre depuis très longtemps et j'en suis un million de fois désolé, j'ai eu des ennuis et j'avais perdu pratiquement toute ma capacité à pouvoir écrire mais maintenant je vais mieux et je suis de nouveau dans la course !!! Alors j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop oublié l'histoire ! Bonne lecture. _

* * *

Jeudi 26 Juillet. Hôpital Princeton Plainsboro. 12h00.

Wilson : Hé House !

House leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il passe par ce couloir, il avait été idiot. Il fit mine de l'ignorer mais s'était sans compter la ténacité du docteur Wilson. Celui ci se lança à la poursuite de son ami.

Wilson : Ma parole !! Tu sens le chèvrefeuille !!!

House : Laisse tomber !

Wilson : Tu viens déjeuner ?

House : Ce sera plus simple de me dire ce que tu veux savoir mais si tu payes alors on peut aller déjeuner.

Wilson : (exaspéré par les attitudes de son ami) Okay, je paye le déjeuné.

Tous deux prirent la direction de la cafétéria.

Wilson : Tu as l'air fatigué.

House : Si tu essayes de me cuisiner, tu n'es vraiment pas subtil.

Wilson : Je t'en pris, parle, tu es rentré tard c'est ça ??? Tu es sortie avec Cameron, elle aussi à l'air épuisée.

House : Oui, j'ai aussi remarqué, d'ailleurs la prochaine fois je la vire !

Wilson : Toi !!! Virer Cameron ! Tu ne le feras jamais.

House : Et pourquoi ça ?

Wilson : Cette femme est ta conscience !!!

House : Cette gamine n'est pas ma conscience !

Wilson : Avoue que tu craques pour elle.

House garnit son plateau de manière méticuleuse, après tout s'était Wilson qui payait mais en même temps il mourrait d'envie de partir, de stopper net cette conversation. Mais il ne voulait pas éveiller un peu plus les soupçons de son ami. Pas tant qu'il ne savait pas où il m'était les pieds avec Allison et Lisa. Et puis il ne pouvait pas lui raconter ce qu'il avait fait en rentrant de la fête foraine même si cela n'avait rien d'indécent. En effet durant la soirée, les deux femmes l'avaient trainé d'attraction en attractions, si bien que, lorsqu'ils avaient pris la route du retour il était plus d'une heure du matin.

_**FLASHBACK** _

_Jeudi 26 Juillet. Domicile de Lisa Cuddy. 2h05._

_Sa jambe le faisait cruellement souffrir, le fait d'avoir bougé toute la soirée et d'avoir passé plus d'une heure en voiture n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Mais il essayait de ne rien montrer. Préférant regarder Cameron qui entrait dans la maison, tête baissée. Elle avait dormi durant le trajet, ses cheveux étaient quelque peu en bataille, et quand elle releva la tête… Cuddy s'approcha et posa une main sur la nuque de la jeune femme, l'obligeant de ce geste à relever la tête. _

_Cuddy :__ On va aller prendre un bain, ça va te faire du bien. _

_House :__ Lisa, il est deux heure du matin. _

_Cuddy :__ Et alors ??? Tu en as besoin aussi, ça fera du bien à ta jambe. Ca nous fera tous du bien. _

_House :__ Je ne pourrais pas te faire changer d'avis._

_Cuddy :__ En effet. _

_House :__ Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on rentre à trois dans la baignoire même avec la taille de guêpe d'Allie._

_Cameron :__ Ma taille de guêpe te plaisait bien l'autre nuit. _

_House :__ A noter ! Cameron est susceptible quand elle est fatiguée._

_Cuddy :__ (les ignorant) Dans la salle de bain à l'étage, il y a de fortes chances en effet qu'à trois nous n'y rentions pas. _

_Elle eut un sourire énigmatique et se dirigea vers le fond de la maison. Intrigués, ses deux amants la suivirent pour découvrir à l'arrière de la maison, une magnifique salle de bain. La baignoire était immense. Lisa fit couler l'eau, versa du bain moussant avant de se tourner vers les deux autres qui l'observaient._

_Cuddy :__ Quoi ?_

_House :__ Pourquoi tu as deux salles de bain ?_

_Cuddy :__ Et pourquoi pas ?!_

_House :__ Les gens ne font pas construire deux salles de bain dont une immense quand ils font construire une maison. _

_Cuddy :__ Je… Je n'ai pas toujours vécue seule, Greg. _

_House :__ Mais de là à céder aux caprices d'un amant. _

_Cuddy :__ Tu es jaloux. _

_House :__ Moi ??? Non !!!_

_Cuddy :__ House !_

_House :__ D'accord, j'ai de quoi l'être tu nous dis que tu as construit cette maison avec un ancien amant._

_Cuddy :__ Non j'ai dit que je n'ai pas toujours vécue seule ce n'est pas la même chose. Et je n'ai pas envie d'en discuter ce soir. J'ai envie d'un bain avec vous deux. _

_La jeune femme se tourna vers Cameron qui se trouvait près de l'entrée. Doucement elle s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main pour la faire rentrer dans la pièce. La jeune femme était fatiguée, Lisa fit glisser les bretelles de la jeune femme. La robe tomba à terre, laissant la jeune immunologiste presque nue. _

_Cameron :__ Lisa ce n'est pas une bonne idée._

_Cuddy :__ On va juste prendre un bain. Je ne vois pas où est le mal. _

_House posa sa canne contre le mur et retira sa veste. Une fois nus, tous trois se glissèrent dans l'eau bien chaude avec délice. Allison se glissa dans les bras de Greg pendant que Lisa prit appuie en face d'eux. Leurs jambes se croisaient et elle pouvait sentir les pieds de House lui caresser la peau. _

_House :__ Faut vraiment que je pense à t'offrir du bain moussant. _

_Cuddy :__ Il y en a plein la baignoire !!! _

_House :__ Chèvrefeuille !_

_Cuddy :__ Qu'est ce que tu as contre le chèvrefeuille ???_

_House :__ Rien c'est juste très… féminin._

_Cameron :__ Au moins tu penseras à nous demain._

_House :__ Wilson va savoir que j'ai passé la nuit avec une femme. _

_Cuddy :__ On peut te laisser seul cette nuit si tu veux. _

_House :__ Je préfère dire que je n'ai pas passé la nuit avec une femme. _

_Cuddy :__ Non c'est plutôt deux._

_Cameron :__ Euh, on peut peut-être éviter de parler d'un collègue alors qu'on est dans un bain, ce n'est pas très…_

_House :__ Wilson est un ami._

_Cameron :__ Le docteur Wilson est votre ami pas le mien. Des fois j'ai l'impression qu'on ne vit pas dans le même monde tous les trois. _

_Lisa Cuddy se redressa, angoissée. Et s'approcha de sa compagne lui caressant la joue pendant que House glissait sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de la jeune femme._

_Cuddy :__ Ne dit pas ça, princesse. J'aime le trio que l'on forme, et je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde même si je devais tout perdre à cause de ça. _

_Cameron :__ Moi aussi j'aime ce « nous» mais combien de temps ça va durer ??? Je me suis attaché à vous deux et…_

_Les deux amants voyaient très bien où la jeune femme voulait en venir, il la connaissait assez pour le savoir. La jeune femme aspirait à une relation sérieuse. Cuddy et House s'en étaient plus ou moins doutés dès le début de leur petit jeu, mais ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment attendus à que leur histoire soit celle de plus d'une nuit. Ils se fréquentaient depuis une huitaine de jours maintenant et Cameron voulait savoir où ils allaient elle avait besoin de savoir. _

_Cuddy :__ Si le cœur t'en dit, mais je ne peux parler que pour moi, j'ai envie de continuer._

_Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers House pour avoir sa réponse. L'homme tenant toujours Cameron leva les yeux au ciel, il n'aimait vraiment pas ce genre de questions, mais il savait qu'il devait être honnête avec elles. Et puis quel homme pouvait se vanter d'avoir deux femmes magnifiques dans son lit sans avoir d'excuses à trouver ou autre chose pour sauver les apparences. _

_House :__ Je ne peux rien vous promettre, vous devez commencer à me connaitre maintenant et…_

_Cuddy :__ House !_

_House :__ Oui, j'ai envie d'essayer. _

_Cuddy se laissa glisser dans l'eau pour rejoindre ses deux amants, se posant à coté de House, il l'enveloppa d'un bras protecteur avant que tous trois se laissent gagner par la sérénité du moment. _

_**FLASHBACK**_

* * *

T.B.C


	11. Chapter 11

**Bon d'accord la j'avoue je suis impardonnable d'avoir carrément oublié cette fic mais je vais essayer de me rattraper et de la finir. Surtout qu'il doit me manque que 4 à 5 chapitres au milieu de l'histoire pas de quoi fouetter un chat… Alors si certain me lise encore, bonne lecture. **

16h45.

House trainait dans les couloirs, la fin de son service approchait et il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir un patient sur les bras maintenant, pas plus qu'il n'avait envie de croiser une nouvelle fois le docteur Wilson. Il n'avait pas envie d'être questionné ou invité à boire un verre. Non il avait juste envie de rentrer chez lui avec les filles. Juste envie de se poser devant la télé ou… Il se reprit, il ne devait pas laisser son esprit vagabonder ainsi mais au détour d'un couloir il croisa sa jeune supérieure. Elle semblait houspiller un jeune interne, elle semblait littéralement furieuse, et surtout sublime. Elle avait les joues rosées comme quand ils faisaient l'amour. Il s'approcha.

House : Cuddy !

Cuddy : Quoi encore, House ?

Ils se devaient de jouer le jeu en public. Le jeune interne en profita pour prendre la fuite pendant qu'elle se désintéressait de lui.

House : (chuchotant) J'ai envie de t'embrasser ! (fort) J'ai deux mots à vous dire ! Je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec…

Cuddy : (le coupant) Okay okay ! Dans mon bureau !

Elle lui saisit le bras et l'entraina avec elle. A l'angle d'un couloir, il plaqua la jeune femme contre un mur et l'embrassa brusquement. Elle le repoussa.

Cuddy : House pas ici.

House : Pourquoi ? Personne ne nous voit !

Il lui frôla la nuque avec douceur, caressant la naissance de ses cheveux avant de capturer une nouvelle fois les lèvres la plaquant un peu plus contre le mur pendant que sa deuxième main s'aventurait bien trop loin.

Cuddy : House non !

Sa voix était ferme, elle avait senti le désir monter en elle et elle ne voulait pas, pas à l'hôpital. House recula d'un pas et l'observa des pieds à la tête.

Cuddy : Pas ici on pourrait nous voir.

House : Il n'y a personne.

Pourtant il avait tord, non loin de là deux médecins avaient cessé de discuter pour observer discrètement le couple. Pourtant ils ne se manifestèrent pas préférant s'éloigner.

Cuddy : J'ai du travail, toi rentre à la maison, la princesse doit t'attendre.

House : La princesse doit squatter un laboratoire ou se trouver au chevet d'un malade.

Cuddy : Elle est comme ça, on ne la changera pas.

House : Oui, et je ne sais pas si je dois dire heureusement ou malheureusement.

Cuddy : On se voit ce soir.

House : Chez moi ?

Cuddy : Ton bouiboui ? Plutôt chez moi.

House : Lisa…

Cuddy : C'est Lisa maintenant… Viens avec moi.

Il se lança à sa suite jusqu'à son bureau. Refermant la porte derrière eux, Lisa Cuddy fouilla dans sa veste pour attraper son trousseau de clefs. Trousseau qu'elle glissa dans la main de son amant.

Cuddy : Ne fouille pas la maison.

House : Je ne peux pas te le promettre, chérie.

Cuddy : File avant que je change d'avis, mon ange.

Il la regarda d'un air dubitatif, ce surnom ne lui correspondait absolument pas. Elle lui vola un baiser avant de le mettre à la porte de son bureau.

Domicile de Lisa Cuddy. 22h45.

La directrice de l'hôpital gara sa voiture dans l'allée et descendit du véhicule. Elle était littéralement exténuée, elle aurait du rentrer beaucoup plus tôt, mais comme à chaque fois dans un hôpital, on ne faisait pas ce qu'on voulait. La lumière filtrait du salon, les deux autres devaient l'attendre, elle s'en voulait. Elle avait promis de rentrer rapidement. Elle parcourra les derniers mètres jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit. Elle entra posa ses affaires et prit la direction de son salon. House se tourna dans sa direction et posa son doigt sur ses lèvres lui intimant ainsi de ne pas faire de bruit. Lisa parcourra la pièce des yeux et découvrit la jeune Cameron allongée sur le tapis épais. Elle dormait. Lisa Cuddy s'approcha et s'installa dans le canapé au coté de son amant avant de se blottir contre lui.

Cuddy : Ca fait longtemps qu'elle dort ?

House : Un moment oui, avant le générique du film.

Cuddy : Désolé d'être rentrée si tard.

House : Tu as mangé ?

Cuddy : Oui. Et vous deux ?

House : Cameron a fait la cuisine.

Cuddy : Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas.

Tous deux murmuraient pour ne pas réveiller la jolie Cameron. Pourtant ils savaient que d'ici peu ils devraient la réveiller pour aller au lit.

House : Tu es fatiguée.

Cuddy : Oui.

Ils se levèrent comme un seul homme et contournèrent la jeune femme. House repoussa la masse de cheveux pour découvrir son visage. La respiration de la jeune femme était sifflante.

Cuddy : Allie réveille toi.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient enfin couchés, blottie entre ses deux amants, la lumière du couloir allumée, Allison Cameron avait replongé dans le sommeil sans aucune difficulté.

Cuddy : Tu regrettes ?

House : Pas pour le moment, même si je dois avouer que dormir la lumière allumée est assez dérangeant.

Cuddy : Il faudra bien qu'on s'y fasse parce que je n'ai pas l'impression que les choses vont s'arranger pour elle dans ce domaine.

House : Si seulement on savait au moins pourquoi.

Cuddy : Tu dis ça par simple curiosité n'est ce pas.

House : Beaucoup d'enfants battus ont peur du noir.

Cuddy : Tu ne penses quand même pas…

House : Je ne sais pas… Elle t'a peut-être dit quelque chose…

Cuddy : Tu devrais savoir tu as eu accès à son dossier médical…

House : Il manquait certaines choses dans son dossier comme si quelqu'un avait essayé de faire disparaitre…

Cuddy : N'y compte même pas. Si elle veut nous parler de son passé, elle le fera d'elle-même quand elle sera prête. Maintenant dodo.

House : Tu es un véritable tyran, Lisa Cuddy !

Cuddy : Hé !

House : Bonne nuit chaton.

Cuddy : Bonne nuit.

Vendredi 27 Juillet. 22h30. Domicile de Lisa Cuddy.

La journée avait encore une fois été longue, et aucun n'avait voulu sortir cette fois, et il n'avait que peu dormi les nuits précédentes. Non cette fois ils avaient décidé de passer la soirée au calme devant un bon film, _Les oiseaux_ d'Alfred Hitchcock, un choix de House. Mais les deux jeunes femmes somnolaient dans ses bras, blotties contre lui.

Cuddy : Je vais aller me coucher, Greg, j'ai trop mal à la tête.

Lui non plus ne se sentait pas très bien, quelque chose n'allait pas.

House : Cameron, réveille-toi.

Mais il avait beau secouer la jeune femme, rien n'y faisait, elle était désespérément inconsciente.

House : Il faut sortir, Lisa aide moi pour Allie.

Mais leurs corps étaient engourdis, ils se sentaient faible, fatigués.

Cuddy : House, je suis fatiguée.

House : Lisa dehors !

Il se leva et tira Allison par le bras, Cuddy, malgré le brouillard de son esprit comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se mit debout et l'aida à trainer la plus jeune à l'extérieur. Tous trois s'effondrèrent sur le sol, épuisés par l'effort.

Cuddy : House…

Sa voix était pleine de détresse et il ne pouvait rien faire pour la rassurer, il n'avait même pas la force de vérifier l'état de santé de la plus jeune, il avait la sensation d'étouffer. Le cri d'une femme se fit entendre, une voisine de Cuddy.

Femme : Mon , Robert appelle les secours.

L'homme sortie la tête par la fenêtre et vit les trois corps sur le sol, et sa femme, Judith se diriger vers eux.

Judith : Ca va aller, Bob, mon mari, est entrain d'appeler du secours. Monsieur, ouvrez les yeux.

Il avait envie de la pousser, de lui dire quelque chose de méchant, il ne voulait pas qu'elle approche des deux femmes, une peur totalement irrationnelle envahie son corps et son âme, et il se sentait totalement impuissant, incapable de jouer son rôle de médecin.

House : Mo… monoxy… carbone…

Judith : Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas.

Il la poussa et essaya de ramper vers la jolie doyenne.

Deux ambulances arrivèrent moins d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Les ambulanciers les placèrent sur des brancards et leur mit des masques à oxygènes.

Ambulancier : Nous allons vous conduire à l'hôpital, ne vous inquiétez pas.

House arracha son masque à oxygène pour parler, il se sentait mieux et avait envie d'exprimer sa mauvaise humeur.

House : Nous sommes médecins, ne nous parlez pas comme à des abrutis.

Ambulancier : Il est très probable que vous ayez fait une intoxication au monoxyde de carbone, nous allons vous conduire à l'hôpital pour faire des examens complémentaires.

House : Comment vont les autres ?

Ambulancier : Votre compagne va bien, votre fille semble plus durement touchée, mais ses constantes sont correctes.

House : Allie n'est pas ma fille !

Ambulancier : D'accord désolé. Nous allons vous conduire au Princeton Plainsbo…

House : Non, ailleurs, le Princeton General n'est à peine qu'à trois minutes de plus…

Ambulancier : Mais…

House : Faite le.

Ambulancier : D'accord.


End file.
